ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Planes Origins: Dusty Crophopper
Planes Origins: Dusty Crophopper is a upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated sports comedy-adventure film produced by Disneytoon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film serves as an alternate version of Planes combined with its sequel Planes: Fire & Rescue and short Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular. It is also a film part of the Disney Reborn Multiverse. Despite not being produced by Pixar Animation Studios, the film was co-written and executive produced by Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios' then-chief creative officer John Lasseter. The film stars the voice talents of Chris Pratt (who replaces Dane Cook), Stacy Keach, Danny Mann, Brad Garrett, Teri Hatcher, Roger Craig Smith, John Cleese, Carlos Alazraqui, Curtis Armstrong, Hal Holbrook, Priyanka Chopra, Julie Louis-Dreyfus, Gabriel Iglesias, Regina King, Patrick Warburton, Wes Studi, Julie Bowen, John Michael Higgins, and Ed Harris. The film is dedicated to René Auberjonois, who died in December 2019. The film is recently set to be released by Filmora on YouTube in August 18, 2023. Synopsis When crop duster Dusty Crophopper from Propwash Junction dreams of becoming a Racer in the Wings Around the Globe rally, he must learn to believe in himself and not to give up on any situation he is facing. On his way, he gets help from his mentor Skipper Riley. However, when his engine is damaged and may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper, heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter, ex-military transport Cabbie and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers. Together, the fearless team battles a massive Wildfire in the forest, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero. Plot Dusty Crophopper is a crop duster plane who works at a cornfield and practices aerobatic maneuvers in his spare time, dreaming of becoming a racer. His dreams are scorned by his boss, Leadbottom, and his forklift/mechanic friend, Dottie. However, he is supported by his fuel truck friend, Chug. Dusty and Chug train for qualifiers for the upcoming Wings Across the Globe race. On the night before the qualifiers, Dusty asks an elderly and reclusive navy war plane named Skipper Riley to teach him how to fly well, but Skipper refuses. Dusty enters the qualifiers, and although the audience mocks him for being a cropduster, he manages to wow them by his well-practiced flight maneuvers; but he barely makes it into the race (he learns the next day that a racer he came in behind in the qualifiers had been disqualified for using nitromethane). Later in the morning, Skipper visits Dusty and tries to talk him out of racing, but when Dusty explains he wants to prove he's more than just a crop duster, Skipper decides to mentor Dusty on his speed and agility. While in the midst of his training, Dusty admits that he has a fear of heights. Despite this, their training continues, and when it is complete, Dusty heads off to the meeting of the race at John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City. There he befriends an eccentric but loyal Mexican race plane named El Chupacabra, who eventually falls in love with a beautiful French-Canadian racer named Rochelle, who shows no interest in him. Dusty then makes a rival of the arrogant 3-time-winner plane Ripslinger, who rudely dismisses him as being only a crop duster. He also falls in love with an Indian racer plane named Ishani, who becomes supportive of him. During the first leg of the race from New York to Iceland, Dusty's refusal to fly high causes him to finish in last place. During the second leg of the race to Germany, Dusty shows good sportsmanship by saving another racer, Bulldog, from crashing when the British racer's eyes get blinded by oil when his left propeller malfunctions, winning Bulldog's respect but finishing last again. After the third leg of the race to Agra in India, Ishani invites Dusty to fly around the Taj Mahal and advises him to fly low through the Himalayas by following some railroad tracks. However, after encountering a tunnel and barely being able to fly through it and narrowly avoiding a train, Dusty realizes he is in first place after arriving in Upper Mustang in Nepal, but also that Ishani deliberately gave him bad advice to get a new propeller from Ripslinger, and he shuns her. As the race continues towards Shanghai, Dusty manages to maintain his lead. In Shanghai, Dusty manages to help El Chupacabra win over Rochelle with a romantic song. In the sixth leg of the race across the Pacific Ocean, Ripslinger's henchmen, Ned and Zed, under orders from Ripslinger, sabotage Dusty's navigation antenna. Lost and low on fuel, Dusty miraculously comes across the USS Flysenhower (a reference to the real-life carrier) which allows him to land and refuel. While on the carrier, Dusty sees a hall of fame set up for Skipper's squadron but discovers that Skipper only flew one mission, which contradicts his previous reputation as a veteran of many battles. He is then forced to take off to try and beat an oncoming storm. Dusty gets distracted from flying by his thoughts about Skipper and ends up crashing into the ocean but is eventually rescued. He is flown to Mexico to his friends but he is severely damaged and may never fly again. Skipper confesses to Dusty that he did indeed fly only one mission in the Pacific theatre, where his entire squad of trainees was killed after coaxing him to lead an attack on the Japanese Navy (they were supposed to have done a routine patrol). Skipper was the only survivor, but torn by his guilt, he never trained another plane or flew again. Demoralized and heartbroken, Dusty begins to consider dropping out of the race but is encouraged by his friends, Bulldog, Ishani, and many of his newfound fans to continue, and they all donate parts to have Dusty repaired. In the seventh leg, back to New York, with a change of heart and morale restored, Dusty becomes determined to continue in the race, but Ripslinger still won't give up and plots to put an end to Dusty's competing in the race "once and for all". He and his goons attack Dusty but are thwarted by Skipper, who has overcome his guilt and come to help Dusty. When trying to catch up with Ripslinger, Dusty conquers his fear of heights when his engine starts losing power, forcing him to ride the jetstream. Both he and Ripslinger make it to the finish line in New York; and when it looks like Ripslinger will win, Dusty takes advantage of Rip's leaning for the cameras and manages to fly above him and win the race while Ripslinger crashes into some portable toilets. Dusty is congratulated by his friends and fans, and Skipper thanks him for giving him the confidence to fly again. Skipper rejoins the navy briefly in the company of Dusty and they take an honorary flight together. At Propwash Junction, an air show called the Vitaminamulch Air Spectacular is being hosted by Leadbottom, who is selling Vitaminamulch to the people who attended, including Roper and his delivery truck Willy Knight. Dusty is congratulated by Skipper and Dottie on his act in the show, which is planning to have two stuntmen, named Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium, take part. Dusty and Chug are excited about this, but get informed by Leadbottom and Sparky that the two daredevils cannot come because they got fogged in. This leaves Leadbottom concerned, making him predict that the crowd, who are wanting to see Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium, would get unhappy if they hear the news, and the products would not get sold to the major fertilizer distributors, who have also attended. However, an idea is given to Leadbottom to have Dusty and Chug disguised as Air Devil Jones and Vandemonium after comparing them with the daredevils on a poster. Leadbottom then continues announcing to the crowd, who now do not look excited when they see Dusty and Chug in disguise. Still not impressed as the act begins, the crowd starts to leave. Trying to make the show continue, Dusty makes the loop-de-loop that Air Devil Jones does in his acts, and gets ready to land onto a platform on top of Chug, like Jones does with Vandemonium. However, it does not go exactly as planned, when Dusty slips off the platform upon hearing Chug mention that he has fuel that is highly flammable. Chug is able to catch him with his crane arm, before stopping just in time at the end of the runway. Thinking that what they are seeing is a rip-off, the crowd begins to boo and throw bags of Vitaminamulch at Leadbottom. However, mayhem starts when one of the bags is thrown onto the runway, causing Chug to skid into Sparky, who was holding some balloons that then float up in front of Dusty and get caught on him. Chug gets going again, unaware that Sparky is on him from behind. After getting his fork unstuck through a hole in Chug's fuel tank, Sparky tries to stop the fuel from leaking out, but it squirts into his face, causing him to fall off and press against the ground. A spark from the friction then lights the trail of fuel, shocking Sparky as he is pulled along by an attached bunting. Chug finally notices the problem when he is informed by Dusty, who was also having a problem with moving one of his ailerons, which had a balloon string stuck around it. Not being told about any flames, the crowd starts to become interested, and come back to their seats to watch. Noticing that he is heading towards the inflatable Corny balloon, Chug makes a turn and stops, noticing Sparky and greets him, but quickly reverses when noticing the fuel trail still lit. While they both struggle to blow the flames out, the Corny balloon gets pushed along, before it then deflates and lands in front of Chug's eyes. Struggling to see, he gets instructions from Dusty to go port then starboard, but is not able to know what starboard means as he breaks through some of the runway lights. After being told to turn right, Chug turns around, and the flames light the fuses of some fireworks, which then launch into the air and explode in Dusty's spot. The balloon finally comes off when Chug's false fang teeth used by Vandemonium get caught on his tire, causing him to react to pain from the teeth hitting his bodywork. One of the lit fireworks then launches while having the Corny balloon over it, before it bursts in the sky, with one of the balloon's pieces blocking the hole to the engine on Dusty's nacelle, which stops his propeller and causes him to fall. Meanwhile, Chug is still being chased by the burning fuel trail, as a box of fireworks near a "Finale" sign then gets picked up by Sparky. The balloon piece finally comes off Dusty, getting himself to fly just before coming toward the ground. Chug then gets moved along with Dusty when a bunting gets pulled by Dusty's landing gear, before the fuse of the fireworks gets lit by the flames. Heading toward Leadbottom on the stage, the three friends then go up the ramp and into a model of Vitaminamulch in the shape of Leadbottom. The model then gets lifted up into the sky, with Dusty, Chug and Sparky already coming out of it before it then explodes. Everyone then gets covered by pieces of mulch, as Chug then says "Ta-da" quietly before the crowd cheers. Feeling glad with his life saved, Leadbottom thanks Dusty, Chug and Sparky, before mentioning about having them in another show later, which shocks the three entirely. Since winning the Wings Around the Globe race in the first film, Dusty has a successful career as a racer. Unfortunately, his engine's gearbox becomes damaged because Dusty routinely operates the engine beyond its design limits. With that particular model of gearbox now out of production and none available anywhere, Dottie fits a warning light to his control panel to ensure he doesn't damage his gearbox any further. No longer able to race and faced with the possibility of returning to his old job as a crop-duster, Dusty goes on a defiant flight and tests his limits. In doing so, Dusty exceeds his limits and makes a forced landing at Propwash Junction airport, causing a fire. The residents put out the fire with some difficulty, but the accident leads government inspector Ryker to condemn the airport for inadequate firefighting personnel. Aggrieved at his carelessness, Dusty offers to undergo training to be certified as a firefighter to meet the necessary regulations to reopen the airport. To that end, Dusty travels to Piston Peak National Park where he meets a fire and rescue crew under the command of a helicopter named Blade Ranger. The leader of an efficient unit, Blade is initially unimpressed by the small newcomer and Dusty's training proves to be a difficult challenge. Maru, the team's mechanic, replaces Dusty's original undercarriage with two pontoons fitted with retractable undercarriage wheels for his new role as a firefighter. During training, Dusty learns that Blade was formerly an actor who played a police helicopter on the TV series CHoPs. Later, Dusty is devastated by a call from his friends at Propwash Junction noting that all attempts at finding a replacement gearbox have failed and that his racing career is over. Lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak starts several spot fires which unite into a serious forest fire. The team fights it and seem to have extinguished it, but later, during the grand reopening of the park's lodge, visiting VIPs fly too low and make air eddies which blow embers about, creating a larger fire, and thereby forcing the need for an evacuation. A depressed Dusty's education in the midst of the large fire falters to Blade's frustration and things come to a head when Dusty makes a forced landing in a river during a fire dispatch and is swept through the rapids with Blade trying to extract him. Eventually, the pair make it to land, and Dusty confesses his physical disability, to which Blade advises Dusty not to give up. They shelter in an abandoned mine while the fire passes. The situation is complicated in that Blade also is damaged from protecting Dusty in the fire, and is temporarily grounded for repairs. While Blade is recuperating, Dusty learns from Maru that Blade's co-star Nick Lopez from CHoPs was killed during a stunt gone wrong on set that Blade was helpless to stop, so he decided to become a firefighter to save lives for real. The national park's superintendent, Cad Spinner, selfishly diverts all the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers to prevent the lodge from burning, and so prevents the firefighters from making fire retardant for their own duties. With only their pre-existing tank loads, the firefighters manage to help the evacuees escape the fire while Dusty is alerted that two elderly campers named Harvey and Winnie, that he met earlier, are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone. He races to the scene and is forced to push his engine to the maximum to climb vertically up a waterfall to refill his water tanks to drop water to save the campers, as the only other surface water near is a river too shallow and twisty and rocky for him to scoop from. Meanwhile, Blade shows up and assists Harvey and Winnie by holding up the bridge. Dusty successfully drops water and extinguishes the fire, allowing the campers to escape just before the bridge collapses, but his overstressed gearbox fails completely and his engine stalls. He tries to glide through the trees to make a safe landing, but one of his pontoons hits one of the trees and he crashes. Unconscious, Dusty is airlifted back to base where he wakes up five days later to find that ranger Jammer is now in charge of the park, to much delight. Maru tells him that not only has his structure been fully repaired; he has built a superior, custom-refurbished gearbox for his engine to allow full performance once again. Impressed at Dusty's skill and heroism, Blade certifies him as a firefighter. Propwash Junction is reopened with Dusty assuming his duty as a firefighter, celebrated with an aerial show with his new colleagues from Piston Peak. During the mid-credits scene, it is shown that Cad's misconduct resulted in his demotion and reassignment as a park ranger in Death Valley. Voice cast * Chris Pratt as Dusty Crophopper A crop duster, who dreams in becoming a racer in the Wings Around the Globe rally. He was inspired by the Air Tractor AT-502, Cessna 188 and the PZL-Mielec M-18 Dromader. Dane Cook was originally set to reprise his role from previous films. * Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley A Chance Vought F4U Corsair and Dusty's mentor. * Danny Mann as Sparky A forklift, who is Skipper Riley's assistant. * Brad Garrett as Chug A fuel truck and one of Dusty's best friends. * Teri Hatcher as Dottie A forklift and Dusty's mechanic. * John Cleese as Bulldog A de Havilland DH.88 Comet. * Roger Craig Smith as: ** Ripslinger A custom-built carbon-fiber plane (most likely inspired by a modified North American P-51 Mustang for racing) and Dusty's rival. ** Fonzarelli (uncredited) A racing plane, who tries to apply for the Wings Around the Globe competition. * Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra A Gee Bee Model R, who becomes Dusty's friend. * Curtis Armstrong as Maru A forklift mechanic at the Piston Peak Air Attack base. * Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper A Super Scooper, who is a fan of Dusty Crophopper. She is based on the Grumman G-21 Goose and CL-415 SuperScooper. * Sinbad as Roper A forklift, who assists in the Wings Around the Globe rally. * Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom A biplane and the owner of Vitaminamulch, who used to be Dusty's boss in crop-dusting, and forces him to keep his old career. * Hal Holbrook as Mayday An old fire and rescue truck from Propwash Junction. * Priyanka Chopra as Ishani A Pan-Asian champion from India, based on the AeroCad AeroCanard. * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle A racing plane inspired by the Bay Super V, a conversion of the V-tail Model 35 Beechcraft Bonanza. Originally from Quebec, her flag and paint job are localized in 11 countries. In Australian and New Zealand, Rochelle is re-contextualized as a former Tasmanian mail delivery plane, and is voiced by Jessica Marais. In Italian, she is Azzurra, an Italian prototype plane voiced by Micaela Ramazzotti. * Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed Ripslinger's henchmen inspired by the Zivko Edge 540 and MX Aircraft MXS. * Dale Dye as Cabbie A Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar retired from military service. Although due to his retirement in 2016, Dye wanted to come back for at least one more film to role. * Regina King as Dynamite The leader of The Smokejumpers, a team of ground vehicles which parachute into fire sites. * Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior A green four-wheel-drive with a roof rack. * Jerry Stiller as Harvey An RV and Winnie's husband. * Anna Meara as Winnie An RV and Harvey's wife. This would mark as Meara's posthumous role after her death in 2015. * Wes Studi as Windlifter A Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane heavy-lift helicopter. * Val Kilmer as Bravo A Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet, who is a member of the Jolly Wrenches. * Anthony Edwards as Echo A Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet, who is a member of the Jolly Wrenches. * Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen, a German Aerocar. As Kalkofe voiced the character as Franz, Idzi Dutkiewicz voiced Von Fliegenhosen. * Erik Estrada as Nick "Loop'n" Lopez A helicopter police officer, who formerly worked with Blade Ranger on CHoPS before he died during the show's production. * John Michael Higgins as Superintendent Cad Spinner A self-absorbed luxury sport utility vehicle whose sole concern was the grand reopening and protection of the park's luxurious lodge. * Ed Harris as Blade Ranger A veteran fire-and-rescue helicopter. He used to play a police helicopter in CHoPs with Nick "Loop'n" Lopez but became a firefighter when Nick died. He is inspired by the AgustaWestland AW109, AgustaWestland AW139 and Bell 429 GlobalRanger. * Kari Wahlgren as Patch A red forklift, who gives reports to the firefighters of Piston Peak National Park about wildfires. * Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer A loyal and trustworthy tour bus at Piston Peak. * Patrick Warburton as Pulaski A structural firefighting fire true with a roof-mounted watercannon for firefighting. * Danny Pardo as Blackout A smokejumper equipped with a circular saw. * Bryan Callen as Avalanche A bulldozer and a smokejumper. * Corri English as Pinecone A smokejumper equipped with a rake tool to clear brush and debris. * Matt L. Jones as Drip A smokejumper equipped with a skid-steer claw to clear fallen trees and brush. Additionally, several actors reprise their roles from the Cars franchise: Steve Schirripa as Steve, a blue biplane residing in Propwash Junction; Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker, a transportation management safety truck with a roof-mounted watercannon for firefighting; Patrick Warburton as Pulaski, a structural firefighting fire truck with a roof-mounted watercannon for firefighting; Brad Paisley as Bubba, a pickup truck; René Auberjonois (in his final film role) as André, a pitty concierge, who is Cad's minion and associate to keep the hotel busy; and Barney Harwood as Sky Cam 1, a red helicopter filming the race over Germany. ESPN personality Colin Cowherd returns as Colin Cowling, a blimp, with Sky Sports F1 commentator David Croft voicing the character as "Lofty Crofty" in the UK, and leading sportscaster Brent Musburger returns as Brent Mustangburger, a 1964½ Ford Mustang. Pixar voicing veteran John Ratzenberger has two cameos as Harland, a jet tug, and Brodi, a inhabitant of Propwash Junction. Several actors voiced WATG racers: Emerson Hatcher as Yellow Bird, a racing plane inspired by the Zivko Edge 540 and MX Aircraft MXS; Richard Pearce as Little King, an Irish racing competitor; and Jonathan Adams as Judge Davis, a Red Tail P-51C Mustang, who also tries to apply for the racing competition. Additional voices are provided by Hatcher, Adams, Danny Mann, Roger Craig Smith, Carlos Alazraqui, Kari Wahlgren, Dave Wittenberg, Fred Tatasciore, Jeff Bennett, Mark Allan Stewart, Caroline Aaron, Ferrell Barron, Kate Micucci, Masasa Moyo, and directors Roberts Gannaway and Klay Hall. Development During pre-production of The Lion King Reborn, one of the film's executive producers John Lasseter said that a new Planes film was in development since June of 2018. Although a planned third spin-off sequel focusing on Space travel for Planes has been cancelled due to DisneyToon Studios' closure Lasseter confirmed that it's a "super genius cut" of Planes and Planes: Fire & Rescue. Casting On December 2018, it was announced that a majority of voice actors and actresses would all return from Planes and Planes: Fire & Rescue including Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper, Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley, Danny Mann as Sparky, Priyanka Chopra as Ishani, Brad Garrett as Chug, Teri Hatcher as Dottie, Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom, Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle, Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger, Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed, John Cleese as Bulldog, Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra, Val Kilmer as Bravo, Anthony Edwards as Echo, Sinbad as Roper, Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen, Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper, Curtis Armstrong as Maru, Ed Harris as Blade Ranger, Wes Studi as Windlifter, Dale Dye as Cabbie, Regina King as Dynamite, Corri English as Pinecone, Bryan Callen as Avalanche, Danny Pardo as Blackout, Matt L. Jones as Drip, Erik Estrada as Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, John Michael Higgins as Superintendent Cad Spinner, Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer, Hal Holbrook as Mayday, Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker, Patrick Warburton as Pulaski, Kari Wahlgren as Patch, and Steve Schirripa as Steve. On January 2020, Chris Pratt was cast to voice Dusty, replacing Cook, respectively. Music On December 2018, it was announced that Mark Mancina would compose the score as he did from both previous films. Songs that would be confirmed are: "Nothing Can Stop Me Now", "Fly", "Franz's Song", "All In", "Ein Crop Duster Can Race", "Love Machine", "You Don't Stop NYC", and "Still I Fly". Release The film was originally set to be released in summer of 2018, but was then moved up to August 16, 2019, before August 18, 2023. See also * The Lion King Reborn * Disney Reborn Multiverse * John Lasseter Category:Unfinished pages Category:Needing fix Category:Non-Fanon Category:Spoilers Category:Planes Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Adventure Category:Racing movies Category:2023 films Category:Disney+ Category:Disney+ Originals Category:Cars